


I'm Your's

by Destiel_Hollsteinz



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Hollsteinz/pseuds/Destiel_Hollsteinz





	I'm Your's

It had happened so quickly.

Danny walked into room 307 looking for Laura only to find Carmilla lying on her bed reading a book, Laura's pillow tucked tightly under her arm. Danny's head cocked sideways in confusion. Laura should have been with her.  
"Hey pup" Carmilla cooed  
Danny glared down at Carmilla instantly, she hated Carmilla calling her that and she knew it. Carmilla smirked, obviously happy with Danny's reaction to her remark.  
"Where's Laura leech?" Danny snapped  
Carmilla shifted up slightly and pointed at the toilet door, her eyes not leaving her book. Danny huffed quietly and sat on the edge of Laura's bed. After what seemed years of silence, Danny hears the shower turn on and the soft hum of Laura's voice echoing through the room. Suddenly an image of Laura in the shower enters Danny's mind, her naked body covered in hot water and soap, her waist being held by Danny's strong hands. A low growl erupts through Danny's throat.

Carmilla looks up smirking again, smelling how wet Danny has become. Slowly, she places the book onto her bed and silently swings her legs over the bed. In 3 quick strides her hands are holding Danny's down on Laura's bed post and her legs are straddling Danny's waist.  
"Laura's mine." She whispers into the red's ear.  
Danny moans quietly.  
"You're going to be mine too"  
Carmilla nips at Danny's ear, making another throaty groan escape the taller girl's throat. However, Danny lifts her knee up quickly to Carmilla's core. A raspy groan escapes the vampire.  
"Dream on leech" she hisses  
Carmilla raises an eyebrow at the remark and quickly pushes down Danny's knee and pushes her own knee onto Danny's core. Danny moans loudly in pleasure.  
"Are you enjoying this pup?" Carmilla sneers  
Danny huffs and lifts up her hands in attempt to escape Carmilla's grasp but they are immediately pushed back down by Carmilla's strength.  
"Don't fight it pup" Carmilla whispered into Danny's ear  
Danny growls again but this time it's mixed with arousal and pleasure. Carmilla slowly circles her hips on Danny's waist, earning another groan from the red.

Laura entered the room drying her blonde hair with her TARDIS towel, completely oblivious to the scene in front of her. Carmilla circles her hips again making Danny moan to catch Laura's attention. Laura stares wide-eyed at the beauty in front of her. Danny tries to move herself again and Carmilla shoves her hips down into the mattress earning a groan from Laura.  
"Submit Danny" Carmilla cooed into Danny's ear.  
Danny's core immediately heated, her name had never been said so sexually before. Danny growled softly at the vampire restraining he completely. Carmilla unbuttoned Danny's jeans and slowly pulled down the zip. Danny held back the groan escaping her throat. However instantly regrets it when she realises it pleased Carmilla. A small smirk creeped onto her face and her jeans were thrown onto the floor. Laura moans softly.  
" Shhhh. You'll get some soon cupcake."  
Carmilla then pulls down Danny's panties, with her fangs. Danny groans loudly, enjoying this sensation a lot. The vampire runs her finger down Danny's flaps, causing her to lift her hip up.  
"Just say you're mine pup and you'll get what you want" Carmilla says  
"N-No" Danny wheezes  
Carmilla chuckles softly and leans down to Danny's core and takes one long lick up her clit. Danny bucks and begins to pant desperately. Laura groans and begins rubbing her clit, Danny and Carmilla are so hot right now. Carmilla lifts her head, awarding a whine from Danny. She slides up Danny's body and kisses her roughly trapping Danny's rapid moans down her throat. Tasting herself turns Danny on even more and she groans into Carmilla's mouth. Carmilla pushes one finger into her pussy earning a scream from Danny.

"Submit Danny" Carmilla whispers again  
Danny is a sweating moaning mess and moans again. Danny was on the edge, she needed to come. Carmilla felt her walls tighten around her finger and pulled it out quickly.  
'N-no! D-don't ssstop" Danny stammers  
"Submit Danny or I'll leave you like this."  
Danny looks into Carmilla's eyes and can't keep the stare, she looks down. She feels Carmilla's eyes pressuring her. Finally, she gives up her body slumps down and she whines at Carmilla. Carmilla grins and plunges three fingers inside Danny.  
"Good girl" She cooes into Danny's ear.  
Danny screams in pleasure and thrusts against Carmilla's hand, her eyes rolling back into her head. She shudders as she comes onto Carmilla's hand and her head falls onto the pillow.

Carmilla pulls out of Danny and turns to Laura.  
" Want to have a taste?" She asks  
Laura practically sprints to Carmilla's hand and eagerly sucks Danny's juices off them. Carmilla lifts Laura onto their lap and caresses her nipples slowly. Laura leans down onto Danny and grabs her hand. Danny closes her eyes as the hands begin to explore her body. She feels Carmilla slide behind her and run her hand through her now tangled, damp hair.  
" Open your eyes pup" Carmilla says softly into Danny's ear  
Danny's eyes fly open instantly earning a rub on the clit from Laura.  
"Good girl" Carmilla cooes again  
Danny leans her head back onto Carmilla's chest, enjoying the attention she is achieving on her pussy from Laura. She moans as two fingers slip inside her. Carmilla leans into her neck and bites down as she reaches her second climax of the night.

Danny feels her eyes drooping heavily and her heartbeat finally slows down. Laura climbs up her and kisses her softly on the lips. Carmilla's hand slowly runs down her neck as sleep begins to take over.  
"I'm your's" Danny whispers before falling to sleep.


End file.
